Irish Love
by lita4277
Summary: Bobby's Niece Comes To Town. Hot Damn!
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY OWN ELENA. COWRITTEN WITH MY BETA AS ALWAYS.

Bobby had just sat down outside to talk to Chibs and Juice when a car pulled into the lot. The driver slammed on the brakes and climbed out. She reached into the car and pulled out her purse, which made her skirt rise up and everyone's eyes immediately went to her ass.

Everyone except Bobby who had gone pale as soon as she stepped out of the car. Bobby stood up and ran over to the stranger, leaving Chibs and Juice in the dust. They slowly followed after him. When Bobby reached the stranger he lifted her off her feet and swung her around.

By now, everyone was watching. She let out a squeal and balled up her fist. Before she could connect, Bobby grabbed her arm and spun her around. She immediately relaxed and reached up and gave Bobby a hug. By now Chibs and Juice had joined Bobby. " And who's this?" Juice asked looking her over from head to toe and licking his lips.

Bobby looked at him and pointed at him. " No. she's not a crow eater. She's my sister's kid. You stay away from her." Juice walked away mumbling under his breath. Chibs took a good look at her. She was stacked and had a nice tight body. Chibs cleared his throat.

Bobby sighed and said " Elena, this is Chibs. " Elena took off her sunglasses and stuck out her hand. Chibs tilted his head and stared at her hand. She pulled her hand back with a hurt look on her face. Chibs shocked the shit out of everyone when he stepped forward and gave her a hug. " Family doesn't shake hands. And since you're Bobby's family that makes you our family." He said as he let her go and stepped back.

Elena smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. " What the fuck was that?" He thought to himself. Luckily, Bobby steered the conversation to a new topic. "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Vegas." Bobby dragged her over to the picnic table.

As Elena sat down she raised and eyebrow. "You been keeping track of me Uncle Bobby?" Chibs' heart skipped another beat. She had a beautiful voice. "Fuck. What the hell is wrong with me? I feel like a teenager around her. " Chibs said to himself. He had to get away from her before he picked her up and dragged her to his room and had his way with her.

PARTY TIME

Elena was very excited. When she was a kid she used to dream about coming to a clubhouse party. As she got dressed, she could,'t stop thinking about a certain pair of brown eyes and a sexy accent. She looked in the mirror one final time. She had picked this outfit just for tonight. She was wearing a white lace see through top with a black bra underneath and a black denim mini skirt so short it barely covered her ass. She topped off her look with a pair of black heels that were covered in crystal spikes and made her five and a half inches taller and gave the impression that her legs went on for miles. By the time she had finished her makeup, which consisted of smoky eyes and pouty lips, the party was already underway.

She made her way to the bar after spotting her uncle drinking a beer. Just as she was about to reach him she felt a hand slap her ass hard. She froze in her tracks. From behind her she heard " Get me a beer bitch." Elena slowly turned around and eyed the stranger. Bald head and black eyes. He had his arm around a girl and the girl looked like she was trying to chew his neck off. Elena raised her eyebrow. The stranger simply stared at her. "Well? Where's my beer?" By now Elena was pissed.

She knew it was a bad idea to say this but she said it anyway. " You got two legs that aren't broken. Get it yourself." As soon as she said that, the bar went deadly silent. He stood up and walked over to her and gave her a glare that would have most men running for the hills.

Elena simply crossed her arms and stared at him. After a few seconds He broke out in his version of a smile and walked over and grabbed two beers. Everyone in the clubhouse watched with wide eyes as he handed a beer to Elena. "Never met a chick other then Gemma that would stand up to the Tacoma killer like that." Elena looked at him. "Well I was right. You do have two legs and neither of them are broken." Happy almost spit out his beer when she said that. " What are you fuckers staring at?" Happy yelled as he sat down on a stool.

Elena sat down next to him and the party started back up again. Chibs couldn't believe what had just happened. A woman other then Gemma had talked back to Happy and Happy hadn't backhanded her. He had even gotten her a beer. Elena was proving to be something special.

As he sat there watching her, He felt like a creepy stalker. Suddenly Happy leaned in and whispered something in her ear and she nodded and they got up and walked into the back. Chibs felt a rush of jealously as he followed them. They made their way out to the ring and he watched from the shadows as Elena kicked off her heels and pulled her hair back and rolled in the ring. Happy climbed in the ring after her and started showing her some moves.

Chibs felt like even more of a stalker as he watched her lock up with Happy and take him down gracefully under Happy's instructions. He taught her a few more moves, then they stared locking up for real. Elena flipped over Happy's head and before he had time to recover their back were pressed together and she had raised her leg and kicked him in the back of the head. Happy went down like a ton of bricks.

Elena freaked out and bent over to check and see if he was okay and all of a sudden she found herself flat on h er back with Happy pinning her down. Elena smirked and wedged her leg in between them and kicked Happy off. Happy nodded and Elena climbed out of the ring and freed her hair and slipped her shoes back on.

As they got closer Chibs could hear what they were saying. "Like I told you in Vegas. You are the only woman that could ever kick my ass and get away with it." Elena snorted. " If you hadn't taught me those moves I wouldn't be able to kick your ass." She reminded him.

Happy smirked and threw a arm over her shoulder. It looked weird for two reasons. Elena wasn't a crow eater and she was only five feet three inches. Happy practically had to bend over to do it. Chibs melted into the shadows as they got closer. "So did you ever have to use what I taught you?" He asked her looking right at Chibs.

Elena shrugged. "Just once. Guy wouldn't take no for an answer and got a little handsy. I had to put him down in front of his friends. I didn't even know someone's face could turn that color." Elena giggled. As they made their way back to the clubhouse, Happy looked over his shoulder and threw a grin at Chibs.


	2. Chapter 2

I ONLY OWN ELENA- THIS STORY IS A/U. ELENA IS 24 AND CHIBS IS 32. SLIGHT A/N-FOR EVERY FIVE REVIEWS I WILL WRITE A NEW CHAPTER. I DON'T THINK FIVE REVIEWS IS TO MUCH TO ASK FOR.

Elena moaned as the sun hit her face. She turned over on her side and reached over and picked up her pack of smokes and lit one. She had been in charming for a week and all she could think about was that damn man with scars and a sexy accent. Every time she went to the garage when he saw her he practically ran the other way. She was very confused and today she was going to get answers to her questions if it killed both of them. Elena had a couple hours to get ready for the party. Elena pulled herself from bed and dragged herself to the shower.

PARTY

Elena was a ball of nerves. She had never felt more under-dressed in her entire life. She was wearing a short halter top dress that showed way more skin that she was used to. She was also wearing six inch heels which she knew she would pay for later.

Anything over five inches and her feet hurt her horribly. She dressed like this to get his attention so she would finally get answers from him. She was tired of whatever game he was playing. As Elena made her way inside she felt the moment that he looked at her.

Chibs was having a hard day. Elena was all he could think about all week. Every time she came on the lot, he had to force himself not to run over to her and drag her off into his room. He didn't want to start anything with her because she was Bobby's niece and he wasn't sure if she was off limits.

As he saw her walk into the clubhouse he knew he was in trouble. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself tonight. And honestly, he was tired of running from her. As he walked over to her, he saw her eyes light up and he knew that she had feelings for him as well.

As soon as his hand touched hers, he lost all self-control. Before he realized what he was doing, he had scooped her up into his arms with hers wrapped around his neck and they were halfway down the hall. Bobby knew this had been coming from the way they would look at each other and he couldn't be happier. They both deserved to be happy. All he could do was grin at the thought of having the Scotsman as a more definite part of his family.

THE NEXT DAY

Elena woke up with a start. She looked around the room, not recognizing it. Chibs stirred next to her and tightened his arm around her waist and pulled her closer into his chest in his sleep. Elena lay down and snuggled into him and drifted off back to sleep.

Chibs woke up three hours later to the feel of cold sheets where Elena should have been. He pulled on a pair of boxers and walked out of the room looking for her. Not finding her he went back into his room and sat down on the bed. Suddenly the shower turned on and the bathroom door opened and Elena stuck her head out. "Are you gonna join me or sit there looking like someone just kicked your puppy?" Not being one to waste the opportunity, he stood up and quickly removed his boxers and hurried into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

LATER THAT DAY

As they finally got dressed, Elena was sore in places she didn't even know she had. Chibs smirked at her as she moved slowly, knowing the reason why. "So do you think we should have the talk about what we are now?" Chibs asked her. Elena looked at him like he had grown a second head. "What we are?" Elena asked him. "Yeah don't you normal girls like to have that talk?" Chibs asked her in confusion. Elena snorted. "What we are; is just two people that are attracted to each other. Let's just leave it at that. We don't need to put labels on it." Elena said pulling on one of Chibs' shirts since he had ripped her dress while taking it off of her. Chibs let out a sigh of relief.

He was never gladder at this moment that she wasn't a girly girl. There is nothing like your girl in your shirt, and if he had his way it would be like that for the rest of their lives, not that he had not loved before, just never with this intensity nor this quickly. Chibs walked over to her and kissed her. He ran his hand up the dress like shirt she was wearing. That was how they ended up in bed for the rest of the day.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Chibs was pissed. So he had a shot, the more he watched the more shots he had. Elena was in the corner of the club house bar flirting with Tig. He watched her for a while to see if it was a serious thing or merely a flirt to get to him.

He became more exasperated with every smile, giggle, every touch of her hand on Tig's sleeve. Chibs stomped over and got her by the arms stood her up and drug her back to his room. It seemed it was now time to define the relationship. He didn't want her touching, flirting or sleeping with anyone else. He hadn't been able to sleep with anyone else since the party. He hadn't been even able to look at any of the skanks in the club, not one of them. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "What the hell? I was talking to him." Elena fumed.

Chibs gave her a look and she closed her mouth. "I think it's time to find out where we stand. I don't want you flitting about with any other members. You belong to me, we belong together." Elena looked at him in disbelief. "I'm not your property. He replied, "I would like for you to be just mine, as I would be just yours, it would be a good thing for the both of us. All she could do was stare in total disbelief; she was not ready to hook up with just one man, even if it was Chibs.

The way he was looking at her, she recognized, shit. He wanted to control her, to be the one that allowed her to work in this place or not, what she could wear, who she could talk to, he wanted total control. Well that shit just ain't gonna happen. Elena watched his face as he waited for some kind of reply from me, that I was fine with giving up my life…Oh fucking hells no! Elena let out a huff and stood up and walked out of the room, trailing out a firm NO! behind her.

Chibs sat there in shock as Elena walked outside and got in her car and peeled off the lot. Chibs had a feeling he should have handled this a bit differently, he ran a hand over his face, and let out a big sigh as he stood up and got ready to follow her, after all she was his now, and she needed to be watched over and kept safe. She was more than just under his skin; she had awakened the primal side of his nature. He knew she would head home so he took his time and found his sun glasses, and made his way through the bar grabbing a beer and heading out into the daylight.

LATER THAT DAY

Elena could not believe her eyes, there he sat on his fucking bike, in her fucking drive way, behind her fucking car….Well enough of this shit… she said to herself as she threw open the door and headed out to give this, this bloody damn fool Scotsman a bit of news.

She stomped up to him, as close as she could get without actually touching him, and whispered, "Chibs, you don't own me." Turned on her heel and started to stomp back when a gloved hand grabbed her arm pulled her back to his chest and whispered right back, ' Aye love, but you ave all of me. So I won't be goin nowhere without the piece of me heart that you be holdin, best be used to me, I be here to stay." And he let her go, turned around and left on his bike. Elena was left in her driveway gaping like a gold fish out of its bowl…

ANOTHER A/N- I KNOW THE ACCENT ONLY POPPED UP AT THE END BUT I FELT IT WAS FITTING THERE TO SHOW HER HOW SERIOUS HE WAS. FROM NOW ON HE WILL ALWAYS SPEAK IN AN ACCENT.


	3. Chapter 3

I ONLY OWN ELENA AND CHIBS' STALKER TENDENCIES. REMEMBER, FIVE REVIEWS GET YOU A NEW CHAPTER.

3 WEEKS LATER

Elena sighed as she sat down to start typing up the memo hale had written for her. Once she was done she stood up and brought it to him. Once he gave his okay she sat back down to print out the needed copies. She opened her drawer to get a paperclip and saw a small wrapped dove candy that hadn't been there before she went in to see Hale about the memo.

Damn that man she said to herself, her head jerked up and she saw a face at the window. She stared and focused on the face. It was Chibs, Again. This had been going on ever since she got this job. He would park across the street and watch her. He would park right in front of her office window, all frigging day and watch her. Sometimes she would catch him looking in the window.

This just could not go on, she had been warned by her boss that this was unacceptable and had to cease. But the chocolate thing was new though, for such a big guy he sure did move quietly. She was going to have to have a talk with him, AGAIN. She sighed and grabbed her stuff and left for the day and made her way to the clubhouse, on the way she ran it through her head how to get him to understand this just could not go on! She actually beat him there. She slipped off her work clothes and slipped into a short denim skirt and a halter top. This was as dressed up as she was getting for the party tonight.

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and slipped on a pair of heels. As she was doing on a little makeup repair from the day the door opened and Chibs put his arms around her waist and pressed his erection up against her. She could feel he was ready to go. He always was but they had to have a talk first. "You can't keep doing this. You're making it hard for me to do my job." She told him as he placed feather light kisses on her neck and shoulder.

She finally forced herself to pull away and look at him. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, letting him know she was really pissed off. "You've been acting like a crazy stalker for three weeks. You're creeping out my boss. He said if it doesn't stop, he's going to fire me. You have to control yourself. You've seen I can protect myself." Chibs sighed and sat down on the bed and patted his lap.

Elena walked over and sat down on his knee. "You have ta understand. I've never felt this way a fore about anyone. Not even about my ex-wife. I canna stop, n I'm not gonna stop. So you need ta get used ta me being there. And as for the firin, I'll have a wee bit of a talk with Hale." Elena huffed and started to stand up but Chibs pulled her back down. "You have two choices lovey. Work with me watching or don't work at all." Chibs told her, she could tell by the look in his eyes that this was a battle she was not going to win, but she had to ask anyway, Elena sighed. "You're really not going to stop are you?" Nope. So you better get used ta me being there." He said standing up and slappin her on the ass and kissing her deeply. Soon their clothes were in a pile on the floor and he was showing her how much he loved her.

2 HOURS LATER.

Chibs and Elena had finally made their way to the party. He walked over to the pool table to talk to Happy and Elena went over to the bar to get two beers. Suddenly she felt someone smack her ass hard. She knew it wasn't Chibs. She froze in her spot. "So what's a guy gotta do to get you alone?" She heard a voice whisper in her ear as arms snaked around her waist. By now everyone had turned to stare at them. Elena could see the steam coming out of Chibs' ears as he slowly made his way over to her. Elena reacted quickly. She turned fast as a snake and hit the guy on either side of the head with both beer bottles.

The guy had dropped like a rock by the time Chibs' had made his way to them. "You really shouldn'ta done that." He told her. Elena looked at him in confusion. "And why the hell not? He's the one that grabbed me." Elena said. "Chibs ran a hand over his face and let out a deep sigh. "Lovey, you just knocked out the nomad president." He said letting out a heavy sigh. Elena looked at him in horror as she briefly considered running as far as she could. She had heard about Quinn from Happy and from Chibs. She knew she had just majorly messed up and she was terrified. All she could do was stare at the huge man on the floor and wonder, just how long do I have to get out of here before wakes up to kill me?

Then it started, and grew louder, at first she couldn't tell what the sound was. Then it hit her, Happy was laughing so hard he was making hooting noises. It was contagious, no one was immune. Soon the whole place was one huge laughing mess, except for Elena. Then Happy finally got himself under control enough to come stepping over Quinn, to get to her.

She looked up when a different pair of boots obstructed her line of sight she had on the big man, who still had yet to move. She would have taken a step back but her back was against the bar. Happy put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Girly, in all the years I've known this guy, never once seen him knocked out, and you who ain't a buck twenty soakin wet did it in less than three seconds! He ain't ever gonna live this shit down! Just wait till this one gets around, doll you just earned my everlovin respect, anytime you need anything you just call and I will be there as fast as I can." And with that Happy picked a couple of beers that were open on the bar and proceeded to pour them on Quinn. All the while still laughing, Happy stepped back as Quinn came off the floor sputtering and turning to look to see who had hit him, all Happy could do was to laugh and point at Elena.

Quinn, just looked at her and said, "No fuckin way man, no fuckin way!" Happy, poor guy all he could do was grab his middle and rasp out," You were decked by this little girl, right the fuck here, asshole." Quinn drew himself up to his full height and glared down at her. " Ain't you the sweetbutt I was just pushin up on?" He asked.

Elena drug her eyes up this tree of a man and said before Chibs could stop her, " I am not a fucking sweetbutt and yes I did knock you out and I'll fuckin do it again if you ever lay a hand on me again!" Quinn just stopped and looked her over real good and stepped even closer and bent down and said, " Honey don't you ever tell my old lady how you did that, cause she'll do it ever chance she gets!" He stuck out his huge right hand and said, "Can we start over, little lady?" Elena took the offered hand that engulfed hers and said, Hi, my name is Elena, and Chibs is my old man."

Quinn looked her right in the eye and said, "Honey my name is Quinn, and if you ever need anything, you just give me a call an I'll come down here personally and kill the bastard for ya!" And with that Quinn turned to the room and shouted out, "If any of you sorry sons a bitches ever give my friend here a problem, just know I will be right along to put your sorry asses in the ground!"

And that my friends is how Elena got the protection of the two meanest bastards in SOA history!


	4. Chapter 4

I ONLY OWN ELENA. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, BUT LIFE SOMETIMES ACTS UP.

Chibs was way past getting frustrated, he was in the camp of fucking pissed off. Happy was spending more and more time with Elena, which meant he was spending less and less time with her. When Quinn came into town he never saw her at all, the three of them were always together, she was always over at Happy's apartment, or somewhere else he couldn't get to her.

Chibs and Elena hadn't had sex in- actually he couldn't even remember the last time they were in the same room when they were awake at the same time. Right now she was spending two weeks at Happy's place while Quinn was in town. She never came to Friday night parties while Quinn was in town anymore. Chibs felt like his balls were turning blue permanently.

He really needed to get laid and it looked like she wasn't going to be around tonight. Chibs knew getting his dick wet with a sweet butt while in charming was a HUGE risk but he felt like he was slowly going insane. As a blond busty sweet butt passed by him, he didn't care anymore. He grabbed her by the wrist dragging her back to his room.

What he didn't notice however was the fact that both Quinn and Happy were sitting in a corner watching his every move. And when Quinn was in town, Elena was attached to his hip. Tonight was no different. She watched Chibs with tears in her eyes.

Happy got a blank look on his face. And if you knew Happy, you knew that was bad. When he had no expression on his face, trouble wasn't far away; it was just around the fucking corner. Quinn's face was thunderous, his big hands clenching and his knuckles cracking in the absolute rage he felt. Neither man could understand how Chibs could possibly want that skank whore, when he had the love of this girl.

She came here tonight to try and patch things up, and that jackass just had to go and screw it all up, it was just unfucking believable. Elena stood up with tears streaming down her face and started walking down the hall towards the dorm rooms. Happy and Quinn looked at each other, stood up and followed her, both thinking the same thing, this is not going to end well.

When Elena got to the door and heard the noises coming from the room, she kicked the door open. She looked at Chibs and the sweet butt and said "Don't let me stop you. I just came to get my things, seems like I'm moving in with Happy." She crossed the room and grabbed her suitcase and filled it with her clothes. Before she turned and left she tore off the necklace Chibs gave her two days ago and threw it at him. "I hope the blonde whore was worth it, if I never see you again, you controlling jealous bastard, it will be too soon." She spat out as she left.

Happy put his arm around her and led her out of the clubhouse. Quinn gave the sweet butt a look and the girl ran out of the room so fast Quinn was surprised there wasn't a trail of fire behind her. Quinn walked over to Chibs and looked him right in the eye. "You're never going to see that girl again; I warned you what would happen if you broke her heart." Quinn told him before punching him square in the face. Chibs didn't even fight back. He just let Quinn beat his ass.

He knew Quinn was telling the truth. He and Happy would try to keep Chibs away from Elena. Fuck! He didn't even know she was here tonight. She was clearly trying to surprise him. He knew he wouldn't stop until he got her back. If it was the last thing he did he would get her back. Because she was his and no one else's, he would never allow anyone else to have her, to touch her. She. Belongs. To. Me.


End file.
